littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Wikite/Archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to LittleBigPlanet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:News page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 02:42, September 27, 2009 To make a talk page, just click disscussion at the top of any page. As for summary, at the bottom by the Save Page button there is a box saying summary. Just type in your edit sumarry: Basically what you added. If you have anymore problems, I'd ask Jackton. He's the admin here. --Okkusenman! Okkusenman! 16:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi there, if you want to rename a page, press the "Move" option on the tray at the top of an article. You will then be able to type in a new name for the page. To create a new template, create a new article starting with "Template:" and then what its for, for example, like the stub template Template:Stub. If you want me to explain anything further just ask. -- JacktonChat! 10:30, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :If you want to remove a Category marker from an article, press "Edit this page" on the article you want to de-categorise, and then look below the text entry box. There is a list of current Categories in blue boxes, along with the option to add more. To remove a Category, press the grey "X" to the right of the box. -- JacktonChat! 12:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! --Okkusenman! Okkusenman! 18:34, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Admin Are you still interested in being an admin around here? I was thinking of offering this to you and Tezzla Cannon, as you guys both asked and this Wiki, like you said could use some active admins. - Wagnike2 20:02, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :* Done. - Wagnike2 21:29, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Lueroi why cant i add new pictures to the artical of little big planet 2 yeah i was hopeing i could edit the artical of little big planet 2 because i found some good pictures and i was going to add them p.s. i dont have a signature yet I want to add a countdown template to LBP2's release. A few other wikis have this, but i can't find it so i can't see the code for it. :/ Tezzla blah blah blah 10:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) clan Hey dude, is there a page where clans can have there own clan profile. Kyledude 14:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC) hello I ramjet I am new here I just wanted to say hello do you have a psp PSN account Hey There, It's me, THE ONE AND ONLY... Kurix (applause) I was just asking to find out your PSN account, I was wondering if you had any levels on LBP for the PS3 or PSP. >_< Thanks for that. As you may have noticed i am not the sharpest knife in the drawer. ~-~Kurix HEY! What's up! I'm Alpha Racer, better known as Sackstuffing, and I want to make a difference on this wiki, and slap it up to shape! AlphaThat is covered in sprinkles. WE KNOW WHAT IT IS! '' 14:53, August 10, 2010 (UTC)'' Hey saw the message you left on Dreamer002's talk page. I agree, however please don't insult people or swear cos it's against policy. Tezzla Cannon 12:20, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Nice Wiki Hi Wikite. I'm Uberorb from The Borderland Wiki and I just wanted to check out this wiki and I gotta say, It's not that bad. I can't wait for LBP2! Woo! Hello! I joined Wikia because I want everyone to have information that they can easily access and won't get frustrated in the process! One question: How do you make a signature? Sir REX 00:39, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes I just added userboxes to the Wiki! We use them all the time at the Borderlands wiki... check out My Talk Page to see the first prototype. I will add more, but I have to get some sleep - staying up 'till 1 am won't help me at all :D 03:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I made those PS3, PSP, and LBP2 Userboxes and added them to the Userbox gallery. [[User:Uberorb|'Orb']] ♣ Sackboy & Sackgirl userboxes added. [[User:Uberorb|'Uber']][[User talk:Uberorb|'orb']] No Problem If you think of any more Userboxes or things that could be tidied up with my skills just let me know. Also... Would you care to make me a Sysop on this wiki - I like having a few extra buttons to mess around with :D Sysop, Administrator, Bureaucrat... They are all the same, Sysop is just a fancy way of saying admin. [[User:Uberorb|'Orb']] ♣ Need help! Hi! I was wondering something: I made a new wiki, the Pulseman Wiki, and I was just wondering, how can you activate/enable achievements. Do you have to program them in? Please respond as soon as you can on my talk page. Thank you for your time. Sir_REX Strikes Back 03:51, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Coming up Dear Wikite: I have increased so much on the ranking chart so fast, and I just passed Tezzla Cannon and are coming up on you. I have added several catogories to pages, and I am going to take my own picture of the King Croc and upload it because it is missing. I have even started my own wiki! I hope that my edits will greatly help people searching for information. Sincerely, Sir_REX Strikes Back 19:20, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I didn't. I blocked him for insulting other editors. I deleted the comments. You can see them on the deletion log. Tezzla Cannon 10:03, August 25, 2010 (UTC) No cos it's a new month now. Tezzla Cannon 10:02, August 30, 2010 (UTC) How do you... Hi! How do you put the thing that says 'This user has aced the final boss' and 'This user is a sackboy'? P.S. I discovered the "Bomb Hop Glitch' while making a level. I have another one, the 'Double Fire' Glitch. Sometimes, when Sackboy touches fire, he dies in one instant instead on taking two times. Do you think I should post this on the page? Walk through walls reverse? How do you reverse the "Walk through materials" glitch? I did it in one of my levels (accidentally) and after you destroy a tank, sometimes part of it is left, and you can drive/ walk through it. Thanks for the help! P.S. Next time I play LBP, I'll play your levels. I'm always looking to get advice from other levels. I like your Mirror's Edge like level, though the sharl one was too hard. How to... Can you nominate levels for the featured levels. Because I have a few good levels that I have played. LBP Level Creator's Wiki Hi, Wikite! Would you support the idea of a LBP Level Creator's Wiki? It is sort of like a fan fiction wiki, except you can have a page about your LBP profile and describe your levels. How does it sound to you? The wiki is up! here is the link: http://creatorcurators.wikia.com/wiki/LBP_Level_Creator%27s_Wiki Concepts page? I was recently searching the LittleBigPlanet Wiki when I discovered that there was no page for the concepts of LBP. I thought that people might like a page and maybe one or two pictures, so do you think that there needs to be a concept page? Sir_REX Strikes Back 19:33, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Hi, I need help on how to make userboxes on my new Level Creator's Wiki. If you don't know, could you please reccomend me to someone who would? I am thinking about having some like 'This user is a Level Creator' and having a picture of a smiling sackboy with his arms raised. Also, one that says 'This user likes playing other peoples' levels' and having a picture of LittleBigPlanet. Thanks for your time, Sir_REX Strikes Back 19:42, September 12, 2010 (UTC) This guy may know, Galexgan tell him master ragnarok recommended you he made me a talk bubble I like cheese and ABC 3, happy new years eve, Master Ragnarok, 02:40, December 30, 2010 Re: Front Page Edits I haven't seen any evidence of any abuse of Tezzla's admin powers. It seems to me that both of you are being a little bit standoffish about the main page. As admins, you guys should be trying to work together not reverting each other's edits. - Wagnike2 14:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Giant Chicken Hey, does anyone have a picture of that giant robotic chicken in the LBP 2 Adventure Trailer? I want to have a picture of it on my user page woth the caption 'Okay, I'm sorry, I'll stop eating chicken!' Sir_REX Strikes Back 02:54, September 22, 2010 (UTC) No. I am listening. I was not changing the level, i was adding the whole series of levels instead of the one. As Wagnike said, you are an not an admin so you can revet other people's edits just because you don't personally like them. Do not revert the edit again just because you don't personally like it, or i shall block you again for a week, as i have no time for this childish nonsense. Also, don't edit other users' user pages without permission, and sign your talk page and forum posts with ~~~~ . Tezzla Cannon 17:15, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: I know. I put one level. As, sing your forum or talk page posts with ~~~~ , and start a new section on a users talk page. Tezzla Cannon 07:33, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Rex Rex wants to be an admin. Wikia will make him an admin if you and the community thinks he should be one. Do you want him to be an admin? Tezzla Cannon 19:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Sysop Yeah, sure. It's just nice to have rollback and have the little extra perks. hello hi wiktie umm I was just wondering why did you block ramjet 12? other than that what boss would you want for a lbp2 boss?Dragon forcer 88 No it's a LBP website. Tezzla Cannon 09:31, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Subcategory how do i create a subcategory? Hey!!??!! Hey,Why did you delete my Mm Picks page!?! Sackboystriker190 13:00, November 14, 2010 (UTC)Sackboystriker190Sackboystriker190 13:00, November 14, 2010 (UTC) thank you i can't wait to upload my images i a have of magazein scans of when this game was 1st annoced hope i still have um Warioman 13:25, December 9, 2010 (UTC) HELP! hello this is ramjet. exuse me for my bad languge in the past. anyways I would like to report THEWATCHER900 of threats (at least I think it is a threat.) and I have a witness to prove it.here`s a link to what I`m taking about User blog:The Watcher900/The Watcher900-Note - The LittleBigPlanet Wiki - LittleBigPlanet characters, levels, walkthroughs, and more there are no threats. but he did insult users by saying that they have short atention spans. Thanks for the help! Hi, I've used this very resourceful Wiki a number of times to create a Little Big Planet quiz level, that will truely test the knowledge of even the most hardened LBP fan! It's based on the well known quiz show, 'Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'. So far it has had over 18,000 plays, so has been well received. This Wiki was a large source of inspiration for the harder questions (and answers!). I think it would be great for people to be made aware of how the hard work put into this site, has indirectly helped create a Little Big Planet level. If you are able to, please search for 'Official Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?' (or me as author: Augustus_aka_AG) and see if it is worthy of being mentioned on this site. Even if you don't think it is worth a mention, any feedback from someone who knows LBP inside out would be much appreciated! Regards, Augustus 20:42, December 13, 2010 (UTC) $ Hey is water going be in LBP2 I kinda don't want to buy the DLC and then find out that I didn't need to. HELP!!! HOW DO I GET PICS ON MY PROFILE? how do you do a userbox? tell me please!!!!! Dr.Eggman rox 2 1\2\11 1:19 help can u look out Wikia contributor 198.53.14.35 He stuffed up my front page. thanksMaster Ragnarok 06:38, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ok.Master Ragnarok 21:00, January 3, 2011 (UTC) why:( why did you delete my new page??????????????????? Dr.Eggman rox 2 sorry I will delete them.Master Ragnarok 21:52, January 6, 2011 (UTC)